


A PLANE IS WHAT?!

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [5]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happiness to terror in 0.6 seconds, M/M, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	A PLANE IS WHAT?!

“Starsk is on his way _HOME_!” Hutch shouted to his plants. “And bringin’ Ma!”

He jumped off the couch to start cleaning, realizing there wasn’t any cleaning to do. He went to the kitchen and put a roast with potatoes and carrots in the oven. He quickly fixed a tossed salad and put it in the fridge. They had dressing.

He sat down, but was quickly back up again, double-checking that everything looked great.

He turned on the radio, just for something to distract him.

“We interrupt with breaking news. A plane heading to LA from New York is missing.”  


End file.
